The One That Got Away
by Joshwwwa
Summary: FUTURE FIC/SONG FIC; Blaine cheats on Kurt; heartbroken Kurt reminises about the time where they were once the perfect couple. Blaine will soon realise that Kurt might be the one that gets away.
1. Intro

A/n: This is a fan fiction based on the song The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. It's heavily based on memories through certain lyrics of the song. When I heard it I just had to write a fan fiction about it because it is pretty, pretty amazing. This is a future fic as well, and I hope to god what I write in this chapter doesn't actually happen. Remember guys R&R

Joshwwwa

* * *

><p>"NO BLAINE I DON'T CARE! I KNOW WHAT I SAW; YOU KNOW WHAT BLAINE FUCK OFF! FUCK OFF! YOU BROKE MY HEART AND I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN BLAINE ANDERSON, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"<p>

Kurt Hummel stormed out, tears falling down his face as he tried desperately not to collapse on the floor. He ran out of his now ex-boyfriends apartment and slammed the door so hard that the whole door frame shook. He moved towards his car, he was shaking so much it felt like he would explode if he didn't calm down. Kurt entered his car, breathing heavily he reflected on what he had just witnessed.

Kurt was going to surprise Blaine for his 24th Birthday, by showing up to his apartment even though he thought Kurt was away working on his new album. He had used the spare key and that's when he saw it. His boyfriend on their sofa, the one they had bought when moving in with each other, kissing the life out of another man. Blaine's hair was everywhere when he witnessed it; the home wrecker had wild blond hair and he didn't appear to be wearing a shirt. He was gnawing on his neck as if his life depended on it.

The sight almost knocked Kurt backwards. He felt his heart shatter into pieces at the sight, he felt as though gravity no longer was in place. His knees became weak; his eyes began flooding with tears. He found himself gasping for air desperately, it felt as if the oxygen had been sucked out of his body; he hoped this was some sick, sick nightmare. But it wasn't…

His boyfriend, his first love, his angel was cheating on him with some blond fucking STD ridden whore. Anger took over him. Anger like non other that Kurt had ever experienced; it reached every corner of his body right down to the edge of his fingertips. He stormed into Blaine's apartment and screeched louder than he had ever done in his life. The blonde whore jumped up as if Blaine was suddenly made of electricity, picked up his crappy shirt from the floor and ran out of the apartment as though his life was in danger. In the mood Kurt was in, this was very wise of him.

Blaine turned as white as a sheet. He stood up, looking apologetically and started blathering about how it wasn't what it seemed. He moved in close to Kurt, trying to go for an embrace when Kurt's hand swung for his face, making a satisfying noise on connection. This shut him up quickly and Kurt began yelling and yelling and yelling until his heart gave out. Until he had finished it. Until his heart was simply a mere shadow of what it was but an hour ago.

Kurt drove off, as he saw Blaine run towards his car. He couldn't face him, he couldn't even think about him without being driven physically sick. Kurt just drove through the dark, tears streaming hot and fresh. He needed to take his mind off things, quickly and swiftly at that. He made a blind jab for his radio and instantly Kurt knew that the universe and music must be interconnected somehow…


	2. Summer After High School

_Summer After High School When We First Met._

Suddenly Kurt wasn't in his car anymore, he was in Dalton. He was 17 years old; he was surrounded by boys wearing the same identical uniforms when Kurt seemed to be sticking out like a sore thumb. He was lost in this grand majestic school, he needed some guidance. So Kurt tapped the shoulder of a boy who had an unholy amount of product in his hair. When he turned around Kurt couldn't help gasp a little.

The boy in front of him looked around to him curiously, instantly Kurt's heart started thumping out of control. He had the deepest mahogany brown eyes, the most adorable smile and the sexiest line of stubble that you would see on actors in their mid-twenties. He was wearing the same uniform as everyone else but it worked on him than anyone else. In fact, Kurt felt as if the boys were copying him.

"Oh excuse me! Um hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt said to the boy, looking slightly nervous but the boy simply smiled and replied.

"My name's Blaine." He extended a hand forward, with the same heart melting smile on his face. Kurt looked surprised, not quite expecting this polite of a greeting.

"Kurt." He shook Blaine's hand only for a few seconds but Kurt still couldn't control his heart beating out of control. Blaine looked at him still smiling.


	3. We Make Out In Your Mustang

_We Make Out In Your Mustang To Radio Head_

"We really shouldn't be doing this you know." Kurt whispered, amused as his boyfriend was trying to find his keys. "We are meant to be at rehearsals, you know what Artie gets like if we're just the slightest bit late."

"Oh it's the same old, same old. Miss Pillsbury gets awkward during the sex scenes, Coach Beastie will cry at my singing and then Rachel will throw another fit demanding that if she is to play Maria that she should at least get a lighting that will suit her. Come on babe, let's just do it just this once."

Kurt looked behind him to the school where Artie would be panicking about where his Tony has gotten to this time. Rachel would, as Blaine said, be lecturing the stage hands about how everything has to be absolutely perfect. Coach Beastie was probably getting a pack of Kleenex to prepare for his boyfriends indulgent tones.

Then Kurt looked to his boyfriend. How adorable he looked in his outfit today, he was wearing his Tony costume; his hair wasn't its usual gelled immaculate self. It was a mess of curls that lay over his face; he gave Kurt a smile that almost immediately made up his mind. Blaine seemed to acknowledge this and reached forward to grab his boyfriend's hand.

"Come on!" He pulled Kurt's arm, leading him to his brand new car. It was a silver mustang which gleamed in the unusually bright Ohio sky. The cushy red seats seemed to illustrate what they were about to do, passion and danger. He unlocked the door, climbing into the back of the car. Kurt followed Blaine; Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down. Kurt laughed as he lay on top of his boyfriend, then a sly smile came across Blaine's face.

Blaine closed the very little space between them by joining their lips together. Kurt inhaled in his boyfriend; the scent from his cologne was the strongest thing that hit him. He loved the smell, it was the one thing that made Kurt feel save and loved. Blaine's hand reached for Kurt's hair, he slid his hand inside his roots. His other available arm held Kurt in place. Their bodies seemed to envelope into one whole being.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said, with their foreheads touching. "I love you so, so much."


	4. We Bought Matching Tatoos

_And On My 18th Birthday We Bought Matching Tattoos_

"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this?" Finn said, looking concerned at his now 19 year old step brother. "I mean a tattoo? You won't be able to get that off so easily."

"I know dingbat." He said, giving his older sibling a sarcastic smile. "I'm sure, Blaine had one done and he's fine."

They were walking towards the only piercing and tattoo place in Lima. It was where the skanks from high school worked. Luckily, they just worked behind the counter and didn't initially do the actual tattoo work themselves. The place was right next to breadstix; it looked a bit run down from the outside with a crappy neon green sign that read Salamander.

"But Quinn still has her tattoo, and she is really regretting having it done."

"Quinn also is mentally unbalanced; she tried stealing Beth off Shelby." Kurt waved a hand at his brother to silence him as they entered.

The inside smelled strongly of disinfectant, a smell that knocks you backwards as you enter it. There were various photos of grunge bands and rock bands, not a single picture of Gaga or Beyoncé could be seen in plain sight. Kurt pressed ahead, the skank behind the desk eyed Kurt up before nodding towards one of the many dingy booths. Kurt moved forward into one of these booths, looking back to his step brother to give him a thumb up.

Inside was a very broad looking man, with too many piercings to count. He had a beard that was tied down to his chest by the looks of things. He smiled to Kurt; he had a piercing on his gum as well. There were many illustrations on the wall of potential tattoos that were of the customers choosing, Kurt saw the one of Ryan Seacrest that Quinn had got done. There was a red leather chair that looked worn down, springs popped out at jagged angels. Kurt hesitantly sat down in the chair, maybe thinking that a tattoo wasn't such a great idea after all.

"What you want doing'?" His tattoo artist asked him in a gruff voice.

Kurt knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted a star, it sounded very Rachel Berry but he wanted a collection of stars on the left side of his chest. He wanted something that would reflect him, and even Kurt knew it was vain but he still wanted it all the same. He told him the tattoo he wanted, he reached forwards to grab the long needle that was to be injected into his skin.

Kurt closed his eyes, grabbed onto the seat and gritted his teeth as he was going to be marked for life.

* * *

><p>"Well let's see it then." Blaine said, smiling broadly at his boyfriend.<p>

They were in Blaine's bedroom, Blaine was lying down on his bed when his boyfriend had arrived looking flustered and in a moderate amount of pain. Kurt was stood up sorting out Blaine's messy room; it was a habit of his.

Kurt stopped picking up Blaine's dirty laundry, and turned to face him. Blaine gave him a smile which made Kurt do pretty much anything. He pulled up his top, wincing slightly as the pain hadn't worn off completely. Blaine smiled at his boyfriends tattoo, there were three stars; one black, one white and the one in the centre was a divine gold.

"Unfortunately for you, this means that you can't hug me for at least another week." Kurt said, smiling to his boyfriends pout. He went in closing the gap between them with a kiss. "But that doesn't mean we can't do other things."

With a laugh, Blaine pulled him down on his bed with him.


	5. Climb To The Roof

_Used To Steal Your Parents Liquor And Climb To The Roof_

It was New Year's Eve and they were at Blaine's parents' holiday home in New York. The party was at a high, everyone was up dancing and getting so drunk that they had to rest on something so they don't lose balance completely. Burt and Carole seemed to be doing some sort of drunken slow dance, Finn had disappeared other an hour ago with Rachel no doubt so she could take him to some random place to achieve the perfect New Year's Eve kiss.

Admittedly, Kurt was pretty drunk. It didn't happen very often and because of this Kurt fit into the word lightweight, quite well. The bright lights of the room were spinning but not so much that it wanted to make him vomit all over the floor. Kurt had a lopsided grin on his face when he felt a strong, familiar embrace come from behind him.

"Come on Kurt, I wanna show you something." The slightly drunken Blaine slurred.

Kurt followed his boyfriend after he realised him from his embrace. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him out into the vibrant New York street. The air of excitement was almost tangible. Blaine led Kurt down the streets, until finally they had reached an abandoned building. Blaine tried leading Kurt to the door.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked, half serious as he backed away from his boyfriend a little bit.

"It's perfectly save Kurtsie." Blaine said, a drunken smile creeping on his face. Kurt felt his whole face burn, thank god it was dark. "I just wanted to show you a good view, c'mon we only have…" he looked down at the watch Kurt had got him for Christmas "6 minutes!"

Without another word from Kurt, Blaine entered the abandoned building. Kurt followed him afterwards, though he was very careful when stepping up the stairs. It was dark, dusty and dreadfully cold inside the building. Kurt fell over at least twice whilst trying to find his drunken boyfriend. That's when he heard the call of "UP HERE KURTSIE!"

For the second time that night Kurt went a bright red but proceeded anyway. He made his way up the stairs and when he made it up he gasped. Kurt saw the entirety of the city, from the Empire State building to the lights of Broadway even Central Park was visible from where they were stood. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who looked proud of himself and didn't fail to hide it.

"I come here to think sometimes." Blaine said looking out onto the tremendous view that they had in front of them. "Did you know I came out to my parents in New York? It was June; they had gone out shopping so I came up here. Everything looked peaceful, so amazing. It was really, really stunning. Then I saw something that struck me. It was two men, together, laughing, holding hands. They looked so in love and so happy in one another's company. That's when I realised I needed to tell them, if I was going to have that I needed to tell them. I hoped I'd find someone who made me feel as happy as they were.

He turned to look at Kurt. "And I have, I am so happy with you Kurt. You are so amazing, really you are."

He turned to look at Kurt, who had gone full on red. Blaine brought Kurt into a tender embrace, muttering sweet nothings into his ear. Kurt inhaled Blaine's scent in, he needed to drink this moment up because this really was one of this movie moments. They remained like that for a few moments when the whole city started counting.

_3…_

Blaine realised Kurt and he moved his hands to cup Kurt's face in his palm.

_2…_

He moved Kurt's face close to his own, their foreheads bumping. Kurt couldn't help the pure happiness that inflicted his face.

_1…_

They were literally a millimetre away from each other's faces, Kurt could feel Blaine's breath against his cheek.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Blaine kissed Kurt, in that one moment, he wrapped his arms around his waist whilst Kurt's arms coiled around Blaine's neck. It was heavy but delicate, sexy but loving, drunken but amazing. Fireworks were exploding all around them, that is how Kurt felt. He felt like he could explode with joy, the kiss was one for the books. They finally realised each other from their lip lock, but the distance between them was exactly the same.

"Happy New Year Blaine."

"Happy New Year Kurtsie." Blaine said, kissing him softly on the nose.


End file.
